<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>spoiled grapes by thunderylee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361318">spoiled grapes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee'>thunderylee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>love february 2021 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NEWS (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Relationship, Canon Universe, M/M, eternally 3rd wheel massu, innocent petting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:26:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shige is <i>not</i> jealous of Milk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>love february 2021 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>spoiled grapes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>love february day 11: petting! the downside to making my own prompt challenge is that i want to write them all 😂 i've seriously run out of cat puns.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cats are so lucky,” Shige whines as Koyama shows him another video of Milk on his phone. “All they have to do is purr and look cute and you spoil them.”</p>
<p>“You sound jealous,” Massu comments from across the room.</p>
<p>“I’m <em>not</em> jealous,” Shige huffs.</p>
<p>“Totally jealous,” Koyama says, grinning as he nudges Shige’s shoulder with his own. “I would pet you right now if you let me.”</p>
<p>“Third wheel present,” Massu calls out, then adds in a grumble, “Like always.”</p>
<p>“It’s not like I said I was gonna blow him!” Koyama shoots back a little too loudly, instantly bowing his head in apology at the staff member who gives him a strange look. “I keep telling you we’re not like that anyway!”</p>
<p>“Sometimes I wonder,” Shige mutters, and now Koyama’s the one giving <em>him</em> a strange look. “Whatever. Don’t touch my ears.”</p>
<p>Koyama finds himself with Shige’s head in his lap and lowers his hand automatically, sifting his fingers through the soft waves. They’re rehearsing today, so it’s damp with sweat, but that just makes it easier for Koyama to make his way through. It must be pleasant, because Shige stretches out on his side and turns his head a little like he’s trying to find a comfortable position.</p>
<p>“Sorry my thighs probably aren’t the best pillows,” Koyama says in a much lower voice.</p>
<p>“They’re fine,” Shige mumbles, sounding half asleep. “Feels nice.”</p>
<p>Koyama grins harder and ignores the eyeroll he gets from Massu as he focuses his whole attention on tracing patterns on Shige’s scalp. If Shige really was a cat, Koyama would be able to pet him all over, but for now he’s limited to Shige’s head. If he’s not allowed to touch Shige’s ears, everything else is definitely off-limits.</p>
<p>“Hey, Shige,” he whispers. “What will happen if I touch your ears?”</p>
<p>“You will feel a lot of pain in a very sensitive area.”</p>
<p>Koyama looks down and notices how close the back of Shige’s head is to his junk. “Mean Shige.”</p>
<p>“Enforcing boundaries isn’t the same as being mean.”</p>
<p>Koyama thinks about that as he makes his way around Shige’s forehead and back to the crown of his head. That’s where the bulk of his hair is anyway. With all the treatments he gets, it feels thick and fluffy, resisting a little against Koyama’s fingers.</p>
<p>He changes the angle of his hand to get the back of Shige’s head, going up from the nape of his neck while being careful not to touch too much of his skin. Shige makes a sudden noise, but just leans forward to make it easier to reach. Koyama takes that as permission and keeps doing it.</p>
<p>A glance across the room shows that Massu has grown bored with them, typing on his phone with an onigiri in his mouth. Another look down and Shige’s curled up as much as he can be on a folding chair, knees and elbows almost touching with his hands tucked under Koyama’s thighs, probably to keep warm.</p>
<p>“Are you cold?</p>
<p>Shige nods just enough for Koyama to notice. Frowning, Koyama looks around for something to use as a blanket, but their coats are hung up in a different room. He has a sweatshirt tied around his waist, so he carefully tries to retrieve it without disturbing Shige and drapes it over his shoulders the best that he can.</p>
<p>Shige lets out a laugh when he notices. "Now you’re gonna be cold.”</p>
<p>“I’ll live. I have all these muscles to keep me warm.”</p>
<p>That earns him a halfhearted punch to the back of his knee, which probably hurt Shige more than it hurt Koyama. “Don’t stop.”</p>
<p>Koyama didn’t realize his hand had stopped moving until Shige said that. He brings his other hand up to follow the first one, smoothing the hair he’d just stroked, and Shige makes a faint noise that couldn’t have been voluntary. Koyama’s first instinct is to tease him, but something stops him.</p>
<p>“Our break is almost over,” he says instead, his tone coming out sad.</p>
<p>“Ah, well. It’s nice while it lasts.”</p>
<p>“I’ll gladly do this for you anytime. It’s nice for me too.”</p>
<p>It feels weird to admit that, like it’s a deeper confession than it sounds on the surface, but Shige probably knows what he means. He doesn’t usually have to explain himself to this one, who has just seemed to be on the same wavelength as him for two decades now. They match well like that.</p>
<p>“Milk might get jealous though,” he adds. “She doesn’t like to share my attention.”</p>
<p>“You’ll just have to come to my place then,” Shige says, and Koyama can’t tell whether he’s joking or not.</p>
<p>“Is that an invitation?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Koyama’s eyebrows rise a little bit, but it doesn’t interrupt his flow. “Okay.”</p>
<p>Nothing is said for the next few minutes, just Koyama’s fingers raking through Shige’s hair over and over, until a staff member calls them back and Shige heaves the biggest whine Koyama’s ever heard from a grown adult.</p>
<p>It’s kind of cute the way Shige’s hair is sticking straight up everywhere, which he doesn’t seem to notice as he rubs his eyes and smacks his cheeks a little to wake back up. Massu hides a laugh but doesn’t say anything, glancing at Koyama like it’s their shared conspiracy to let Shige finish rehearsal looking like Medusa.</p>
<p>He’s patted it down a bit by the time they pack up to leave, Koyama inviting himself into Shige’s manager’s car with no questions asked. It’s not that far of a drive, but Shige plops his head right back into Koyama’s lap, twisting a little uncomfortably in his seatbelt to make it work.</p>
<p>“I’ve spoiled you already,” Koyama mumbles, keeping his voice down enough to be drowned out by the music flowing through the car speakers.</p>
<p>Shige wiggles around enough to lie on his back, looking up at Koyama as the streetlights cast random patterns of shadows on his face through the window. The hand that had automatically returned to Shige’s hair gently sides down his face and cradles his jaw, careful not to accidentally brush his ear with his fingertips.</p>
<p>“When we’re alone,” Shige says quietly, “you can touch my ears.”</p>
<p>This time, Koyama’s eyebrows rise much higher. “What happens when I touch them?” he tries again.</p>
<p>Shige smiles at him in a way that he can’t decipher. “I purr.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>